A variety of sensors are used for a vehicle to enhance vehicle safety by controlling internal devices of the vehicle or monitoring states of the devices. Practically, however, sensors often suffer from degradation. For example, a pressure sensor outputs a value with an offset due to degradation of the sensor. This in turn alters the operation of devices within the vehicle whose control is based on the output value of the degraded sensor. Further, safety may be reduced while driving due to the offset value compared to the initial safety performance before the sensor is degraded.
Particularly, since the environment that a vehicle is used in may be severe (e.g., extreme weather, heat, cold, humidity, aridity, or the like), the degradation of the sensor inevitably increases and therefore, the lifespan of the sensor decreases. When a substantially low pressure sensor (e.g., about 3 bar or less) is used, since the substantially low pressure sensor is significantly affected by internal degradation, manufacturing reliability may be difficult. For example, when a diaphragm type pressure sensor is used, the above-mentioned problems are enhanced due to characteristics of fluid within the sensor when used in a severe environment. Since the diaphragm type pressure sensor guarantees initial precision, but is useful in a limited temperature range, such a sensor may not be suitable for all vehicle types. To increase a useful temperature range for the sensor, the pressure sensor must be able to perform with an increased error rate. The increase in the error rate of the sensor may decrease accuracy in controlling a system within the vehicle and as a result, thus causing degradation in the performance of the corresponding systems.